What Izaya wants, Izaya gets
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Spiral Down 01. What Izaya wants, Izaya gets...or Shizuo's future sex life will be in danger... Shizuo/Izaya/Kida One-shot


Hello! I haven't posted here in a long time! My muse was in a dark hole! It took a Durarara! mania to get it out *laughs* If you don't like yaoi, or threesomes don't read.

Title: What Izaya wants, Izaya gets  
Pairing(s): Shizuo/Izaya/Kida  
Rating: NC-17, M,  
Warnings: Threesome, Underage Sex, YAOI, BoyXBoyXBoy! Language,  
Summary: What Izaya wants, Izaya gets...

Disclaimer: Me doesn't own...

* * *

What Izaya wants, Izaya gets

* * *

The sun shone though the windows of the spacious hall. On a podium stood the principal of the school, red curtains hanging behind him. The man was holding a speech as a greeting to the students of the junior high school. This was their first day of school…

Kida Masaomi yawned while listening to the principal's babbling. This was his second year listening to the same boring speech. He would've preferred to stay home, sleeping, but unfortunately he had to attend this pointless ceremony. He yawned again. A slight movement of the curtain caught his eye. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

There!

It moved again. It was like someone was sliding their fingers on the curtain from the other side. Kida completely focused his attention on the movement. He had nothing else to do anyway. Apparently the person was heading towards the slight opening in the curtains on the left side of the podium. A pale hand gently grabbed the curtain and made the opening bigger. Kida continued staring at the extending darkness. Nobody else had noticed. A pair of red eyes locked with his own. The blond leaned back in surprise, his eyes wide. A devilish grin gleamed in the darkness.

Kida's heart jumped in his throat. He sensed danger. That man was dangerous. A flick of that pale hand and the curtain was back in place. Kida placed a hand on his racing heart. He wondered if that just happened or it was his tired mind conjuring images. He shook his head and tried to regain his composure. There was time to think about it after the ceremony…

* * *

Orihara Izaya walked with hands inside the pockets of his black coat. Despite the early morning hours he was happily walking towards the Ikebukuro Junior High School. Today was the beginning of the school year and one of the very few times that Izaya would have the opportunity to see all of the students in one place.

He, being the informant that he was, wanted to check if someone with potential was attending. Also he wondered how many of the students will be pulled into his schemes. Humans were interesting after all! And he liked playing with whatever catches his interest! He loved humans!

Izaya had missed the ceremony last year because of a business deal that couldn't be postponed. Luckily this year he had managed to clean up his schedule especially for the event. He would be very disappointed if there is nobody who can catch his interest.

Izaya jumped over the school fence and proceeded to sneak inside the gym. He grinned and scanned the room. The best place for observation would be behind the curtains on the podium. He managed to hide in the darkness of the backstage. He chuckled as the principal started his speech. It hadn't changed at all since his school days, no matter the school or the person that gives it. Still the same boring shit.

Izaya chuckled with slight anticipation. He really hoped that there would be someone interesting this year. The informant traced the curtain with his finger, heading towards the small light that entered the backstage. It was from a slight misplacement in the curtains.

Perfect!

He gently took the veil and widened the hole. He knew that nobody would notice him. He blended perfectly with the darkness that he loved.

His eyes wandered over the crowd. The students were lined up, bored faces half-listening to the speech. A blond head caught his eyes like a beacon. Izaya's eyes locked with a pair of amber ones. The blond student was looking straight at him.

_Interesting! So someone did notice!_

Izaya continued his inspection of the boy. Sharp eyes refused to break the contact. Izaya felt a smirk appearing on his face. He saw the blond jump slightly. The smirk morphed into a wide grin. That boy had caught his interest…

The man quickly made his way out of the school and onto the now busy streets. The image of the blond boy was clear in his mind. The adorable boy that was about to be pulled into the darkness, whether he wanted or not. Izaya would make sure of it. He grinned and pulled out his cell phone.

The screen showed a picture of the student looking at the camera.

_Now! To find Shizu-chan!_

* * *

It was around midday that Izaya was finally able to catch sight of that bartender outfit. The next thing that he noticed was the flying vending machine. For once it was not aimed at him. But that was probably because Shizuo hadn't noticed him. As if hearing his thoughts Shizuo turned around. He completely ignored the unconscious man in front of him. Izaya always got first priority…

"I~zaaa~ya-kun~" Shizuo popped his fingers, his face twisting into an insane grin.

It sent a shiver of anticipation down Izaya's spine. The chase was about to begin…But more importantly…

"Yo, Shizu-chan!" Izaya blew him a kiss. He jumped aside, because a stop sign slammed into the spot he was previously occupying. He grinned.

"Maa, maa, Shizu-chan, easy there! I came all the way to see you."

The blond growled at him. Swinging the stop sign again, Shizuo shouted.

"Do _not_ call me that! I have a name, flea!"

_Ahh the name calling_. It was almost like a term of endearment. Izaya grinned again, excitement filling him. Well they could play a little game of cat and mouse. The information could wait.

"Ok, Shiiii~zu~oh-chaaan!" Izaya cooed, then he took off running as fast as his legs could go.

A vein visibly pulsed on Shizuo's forehead. He started running after Izaya.

"IZAYAA!"

Izaya laughed maniacally. The crowds parted for them, wanting to stay out of their dangerous game. He avoided a vending machine. He turned his head and saw that Shizuo was still after him.

The informant saw his pursuer grabbing a trash can on the way. He prepared for dodging. Izaya took a sharp turn to the right. The trash can smashed into the corner. They were making their way into the more shadowed back alleys of Ikebukuro. They would have more privacy that way…

Deciding that there was nobody around, Izaya stopped and turned around. Shizuo was standing behind him, still puffing with rage.

"IZA-"

"Shizuo" Izaya cut him off. He only called Shizuo by his full name when he was serious.

Shizuo waited in silence, expectant air around him. What was so important that their game was stopped?

"I went to the Ikebukuro Junior High School today." Izaya began. He dug out his phone from the pocket of his pants and walked to Shizuo. "Look at the next generation!"

The vein that had calmed started pulsing again. Shizuo twitched.

Izaya continued to change the pictures of middle school, until he got to the last picture. It was a blond boy with amber eyes.

"Look at him~! He's so cute and innocent that I want to drag him in the darkness~!" cooed Izaya. "He's also a sharp one! He was the only one from all the people in the school that noticed me!"

The pulsing of the vein increased. All that over a kid… True, a cute kid, but still just a kid!

"I want him to join us!" Shizuo noticed that Izaya's eyes had gained that gleam that was reserved just for seduction.

The reaction was instantaneous. Shizuo choked. When he managed to regain some of his breathing he looked at Izaya. The other man was grinning at him! His brain finally managed to process the statement. Shizuo refused to fuck kids. Even if a small part of him whispered that he wouldn't mind a threesome. The blond man ignored it.

"Come on Shizu-chan! I want him! Look at him! He's so cuute~" That was the last thing Izaya said before running off with a renewed speed.

"I-ZA-YAA!"

Shizuo had never seen Izaya run so fast…

* * *

Kida left the school in a hurry. He had been tempted to skip some classes but he managed to make himself stay. He had been awfully distracted the last three days…since he saw those red eyes. They seemed to haunt him. Every time he saw the color he was reminded of that devilish grin. A shiver went down his spine. Kida shook his head to banish the thoughts and distractedly continued on his way home.

He had reached the Ikebukuro Park. His feet knew the way. No matter how much he tried, he could not stop thinking about the man. Who was he? What did he want? Just the memory of it half – scared, half – excited Kida and the second emotion really disturbed the boy. If only he had some way of finding out the identity of the man with the red eyes.

In his distracted state, Kida didn't notice the gang that had blocked his way… until he walked straight into one of the members.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Aren't you a pretty boy?"

Kida's head snapped up. Six thugs were standing in his way. Damn his distracted state! Look where it got him! If it had been only one person he was sure that he'd be able to handle them somehow, but not six of them. He didn't have that much experience in fighting. The only option would be to run!

The thugs were grinning. One of them, the leader he supposed, stepped forward and made to grab Kida, licking his lips. He managed to duck but he noticed that two moved behind him, quickly forming a circle around him.

Kida looked around. His eyes picked the weakest – looking man and he dashed towards him. The thug rubbed his palms and Kida kicked him square in the face. "Umph…!" The man's hand shot to his broken nose. He felt the others move behind him…

"Damn brat! You're gonna get it now! We're gonna screw you, then reap you to shreds!"

Without bothering to look back Kida dashed trough the opening he had created. He could hear more curses and shouts after him. He didn't stop. Nobody tried to help. Occurrences like that were common sight in Ikebukuro. Kida took a turn to the left. He turned his head to look at his pursuers. One of them had taken out a knife!

He continued running, but the gang had no intention of quitting…

"We're gonna have some nice fun with you, brat!" One of them shouted.

_I have to hide somewhere!_

Kida turned another corner. He was in the more shadowed back alleys. No one passed here. The boy ran further and ended up on another crossroad. He didn't see anyone following him. He entered one particularly shadowed alley. The entrance was blocked by a few scattered trash cans. He managed to jump over them and crouched on the other side. He was sure that they wouldn't find him here. They were just brainless thugs…

He heared noise in the back, behind him, but wrote it off as a cat. He was still tense. Heavy footsteps echoed.

"Where is the punk? His ass is mine tonight! The brat is gonna be fun to play with!" The men continued past him, completely ignoring the possibility of Kida hiding behind the garbage.

Kida sighed and leaned against the nearby wall, hand rubbing his heart. _That was close!_

A movement on his right caught his eyes. Damn he was naive to think it was a cat! Kida turned around quickly.

There stood the red-eyed man, zipper ripped, with a tall blond above him! Bartender outfit…blond hair…A bell rang in Kida's head. Heiwajima Shizuo! It wasn't hard for Kida to guess what they were doing. Both of them were staring at him. Shizuo's hand was in the red-eyed man's pants. Dear god! He had walked in on Heiwajima Shizuo and the man that was apparently his lover. This was bad!

Kida saw the black-haired man's mouth twist into that familiar grin. Shizuo just continued to stare at Kida, sizing him up. Kida noticed that he didn't bother remove his hand from the other's crotch.

The red-eyed man removed Shizuo's hands from his person and approached Kida. The boy took a step back. Unfortunately his back hit a concrete wall. The man's grin widened.

"Kida-chaan~! What a surprise running into you here!" Kida's eyes widened. How did that man know his name? He heard a snort coming from the blond. Apparently he didn't believe his companion at all.

* * *

Izaya had found Shizuo while he was working, again. The little maggot had showed up at the most inconvenient time, as always. The smaller man had a knack for doing that. It irritated the hell out of Shizuo.

Actually more accurate was to say that there were very few things about Izaya that didn't irritate the hell out of Shizuo. Izaya's mind games… Shizuo hated how he played with people.

"Shizu-chan~! How are you on this wonderful day?"

Shizuo felt a vein pulsing on his temple.

"Beaten anyone today~?"

"I haven't, but seeing that you're here…" Shizuo's arms caught the closest heavy and potentially dangerous object. "Izayaaa-kuun!" The vending machine flew towards the smaller man.

With a cheeky smile, Izaya casually stepped aside. Another vein popped next to the fist one…

Shizuo vaguely noticed that passers-by that were walking on their side of pavement crossed the street, so that they can continue on their way safely.

"Did you think about the cute blond boy~?"

"Flea! Are you still going on about it?"

"Yes~ I can't wait!"

Shizuo twitched. That was it! As if sensing his thoughts Izaya took off running.

"Izayaaaa!" Shizuo chased after him.

"Maa, maa~!" Izaya laughed and sped up. Shizuo was right behind him. Izaya took hid behind a corner. Shizuo was right behind him. He saw the flea jump over a fence. Shizuo didn't bother jumping, he simply broke the fence. He grabbed garbage can on the way and threw it at Izaya.

The other evaded again. It only managed to piss off Shizuo even more. They crossed a main street, but after that Izaya went into the back alleys again. Shizuo managed to grab a traffic sign on his way. He threw it at Izaya again, and missed.

Izaya made a few turns, Shizuo had grabbed two garbage cans in each hand. Izaya stopped suddenly. It was a dead end. Izaya turned around to face him. He had _that_ look. The one which was meant for pure seduction. Shizuo stopped and felt all of his rage transform into something else. Heat rushed to his crotch. Desire…

He threw the garbage at the entrance of the alley, closing off any escaping routes. He slowly moved towards Izaya. Just when Shizuo was about to grab him and smash their mouths together Izaya took out his knife and with lightning speed, it was pressed against Shizuo's crotch. Izaya's expression had changed.

"Kida-chan will join us… Or you will never be able to fuck anyone again… I'll make sure of it, Shizuo."

Shizuo backed away a little to get a better view of Izaya's face. _He's serious._ He was just a boy. A cute boy, but still… On the other hand he was sure that Izaya would keep that particular promise… That left only one choice…

"Fine!" Shizuo sealed the deal by pressing his lips to Izaya's. He felt the dark haired man smile into the kiss.

Shizuo pushed him against the wall and ripped the button of Izaya's pants. His hand slipped inside those pants when suddenly they heard a noise. Shizuo froze. They were in the shadows of the alley, but they'd probably be discovered! Shizuo saw blonde hair and his eyes widened when he saw who jumped over the garbage and crouched. It was Kida and he was trying to catch his breath. Shizuo looked pointedly at Izaya, but the other just grinned at him and made a gesture to keep quiet.

Sighing quietly Shizuo complied.

They heard more footsteps pass by the alley, angry voices grumbled about 'small punks', 'fun' and 'ripping/raping'. Apparently the boy had gotten into trouble. When the steps went away Kida pressed a hand against his heart and Shizuo heard him let out a relieved sigh.

Izaya choose that moment to stretch, as if Shizuo's hand wasn't in his pants. Shizuo saw the boy stiffen immediately. He turned around and his eyes went wide. Shizuo watched as Izaya grinned and then removed the blond man's hand from his crotch. Izaya walked towards Kida and Shizuo saw him backing off till the boy's back hit the concrete wall.

"Kida-chaan~! What a surprise running into you here!" Shizuo wouldn't have been able to stop the snort, even if he had tried.

Izaya wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. He pointed two fingers at Kida.

"You have two choices here Kida Masaomi." Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the seriousness in Izaya's voice. "One – you go back in the alleys and get raped and possibly killed by the little gang that's chasing you…" Kida's eyes widened. He trembled with fear. In the distance he could still hear the voices of the gang. They were still looking for him!

"Or you can stay here, with the two of us, and have a good time!"

The smaller blond just stood there, frozen. After he managed to process what Izaya just said, Kida weighted out his options.

One, to go out there, only to be raped by five or six people. After that he'd probably be killed and dumped in some alley like the one he was currently in.

Kida heard shouting, then footsteps passed the alley again…

Two, to stay with Heiwajima Shizuo and this red-eyed man, who screamed danger to his senses. He'd be raped by two people at the most and his chance of living through this was higher. The choice was obvious. But…

"How do I know that you won't kill me after you're done with me?"

Shizuo lit a cigarette. The kid had some brains. And balls. He could tell that the boy recognized him. He could see why he would appeal to Izaya.

Izaya's grin turned into a dark smirk. Red eyes darkened with lust.

"You don't." With that Izaya crushed his lips with Kida's.

The boy opened his mouth to protest, but froze when a tongue invaded his mouth. Kida instantly closed his teeth, biting Izaya's lower lip. A coppery taste invaded his mouth. Izaya backed off, licking blood from his lip. The smirk widened. He pushed the smaller blond against the wall and leaned for another kiss. It was rougher and more demanding than the first one. Kida whimpered. He had never been kissed before and the desire in the kiss was making his knees shake. The tongue in his mouth was coaxing him to play.

Kida gave in. It was inevitable anyway, so he might as well enjoy it. He tried to imitate Izaya, twisting his tongue with the other man's. Izaya bit lightly on his upper lip, sucking on it. He broke the kiss and looked down on the small blond. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed.

Izaya pushed Kida harder against the wall. He attacked the boy's neck while letting his hands wonder over the small body. Kida moaned when he was pressed harder between the wall and the warm body of the red-eyed man. One hand slipped under his shirt while another grabbed his backside. His skin burned under Izaya's touch. Blood rushed down to his lower body and Kida felt a familiar sensation. He was getting hard.

Kida moaned loudly when Izaya bit his neck and pinched his nipple at the same time. Izaya licked the bitten spot, as if to make it better. When he removed his mouth from the boy's neck, a red spot was forming on the bitten spot. He licked his lips. He looked up and met the boy's eyes. Izaya kissed him again, one hand on his back, another moving to the waistband of his pants.

Izaya felt the bulge that was forming. He cupped it gently and Kida moaned in his mouth. The boy was very sensitive, he had never been touched by anyone intimately before… Izaya grinned into the kiss and pressed the boy against himself. The hand moved to his ass again and Kida whimpered at the loss, only to moan louder when Izaya grinded their groins together.

Kida moved his arms to grip the man's back, trying to get more contact with the other. He broke the kiss and leaned his head on Izaya's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Izaya didn't give him the opportunity, because he was lifted from the ground. Kida instinctively wrapped his legs around Izaya's waist. Their erections pressed against one another, the fabric of the pants making the sensation stronger. Both let lout a groan.

Izaya moved his hips, creating more friction between them. He pressed the boy against the wall and meshed his lips with Kida's. The kiss was bruising and demanding.

Izaya was starting to lose patience. He placed the boy back on the ground and watched as Kida leaned against the wall, breathing hard. His knees were shaking. Izaya looked behind him and saw Shizuo watch him intently. So he enjoyed the show? Then Izaya would give him an even better performance.

The red-eyes man chuckled and took Kida's hand.

"Wha…?"

Kida's world spun when he was pulled forward in the middle of the alley. His legs were too weak to support him so he sank to his knees. He was shivering. He looked up and saw that he had fallen right in front of Shizuo, who was leaning on the wall. Before he had time to gather his scattered thoughts, Izaya pulled off his shirt. Kida blinked. He had lost his jacket somewhere on the way. Now both men were admiring the view. Kida was shirtless, flushed and shivering. He made a very wanton picture.

Izaya licked his lips again, threw a pointed look at Shizuo.

"Enjoy the show Shizu-chan!" and then he focused his attention entirely on Kida.

Izaya leaned over him, took a good slow look. Kida was supporting himself on his elbows, his upper body exposed. The look made Kida blush. The red eyes held so many promises for pleasure. Kida was sure that Izaya would keep all.

Izaya kissed him again, devouring his mouth. Hands were wandering all over Kida's exposed skin. All of Kida's nerves were screaming. Kida moaned loudly and leaned completely on the concrete floor. One hand unbuckled Kida's belt and unzipped the pants that had become too tight. Their tongues never stopped battling each other. Izaya's hand slowly started rubbing his erection. The kiss was broken as Kida's back arched. He let out a groan. He had never felt that way!

Izaya lost patience completely. The boy was making such wonderful sounds that he was losing it. He decided to speed things up.

He pulled Kida's pants down completely, taking the boxers with him. Kida shivered when his burning flesh met the cool evening air. He felt exposed... He looked away avoiding Izaya's eyes. Instead his eyes met burning brown ones. Shizuo was watching them intently, a bulge visible in his black pants. Kida swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

Izaya licked the boy's member, feeling the body freeze. He caught the member in his palm and gave a few jerks. Kida arched his back again and exhaled sharply. Izaya took the head of the member in his mouth, earning him a moan. He swirled his tongue around it, then sucked. Kida's hips jerked, trying to get more of the warmth. Izaya's hands held him down firmly. He began moving his hear up and down slowly…Agonizingly slow. Kida was trembling. Izaya deep-throated him, then started licking him again. Kida was mewing. Izaya sucked at the tip again, licking the pre-cum. His heart was pounding in his years. All of his focus was on the mouth that was on his cock. Suddenly it all stopped. He looked at Izaya, to see him looking at Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, lube!"

Shizuo moved from his spot against the wall and approached them. Kida froze for a moment thinking that he would be joining them. As if reading his thoughts Izaya grinned at him.

"Don't worry, only I will be taking you tonight, since it is your first time." Kida blushed and looked away. Shizuo handed the bottle to Izaya and moved back to his spot.

As suddenly as it had disappeared, the mouth on his member was back again. Kida groaned. Izaya was altering between licking and deep-throating him. It was driving Kida crazy! Something cold touched his ass and Kida froze when a finger entered him. There was pain and discomfort. It felt strange. Izaya continued to lick his erection to distract him. It worked.

The finger began moving slowly. When Kida had gotten used to it, Izaya inserted another finger while fondling his balls with his other hand. Kida was torn. He didn't know whether to scream in pain or moan in pleasure. Izaya continued his ministrations and moved his finger inside. He was searching for something. Kida was about to ask what was he doing when Izaya found the spot. Stars danced in Kida's vision, he was on fire. He was breathing heavily. What was that? Izaya hit the spot again and Kida let out another moan. The older man altered between scissoring his fingers and hitting that spot. Kida's body was covered in sweat.

Izaya finally lost his will to prolong this. He pulled out his fingers, hearing the boy whimper at the loss. He was about to coat his own neglected erection, but something hit his forehead… He looked at the thing that had interrupted his fun. There on the ground, next him was lying a condom.

"Use it, you idiot!" He heard a growl and looked up at Shizuo.

Too distracted to think of a reply, Izaya simply followed the command. He ripped the wrapping and quickly slipped the rubber on his member with a practiced ease. He exhaled when his hands touched his erection.

Izaya got back to his task, he coated himself, quickly plunged inside and let out a loud groan.

Kida whimpered, his face twisting. His eyes filled with tears. The pain! Kida felt like he was split in two! Izaya stilled, waiting for the smaller boy to adjust. It nearly took all of his willpower to do so. That tight heat was threatening to swallow him whole!

Kida felt the pain slowly ebb away. He moved a little bit. Izaya took this as a sign that the blond was ready. He pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back inside. Both men moaned. Kida's spot was being hit again and again! He was shaking, arching his back. He clawed at Izaya's back, leaving red trails. Kida's leaking erection was pressed between their sweating bodies. Izaya set a fast rhythm. He moved in and out of Kida. Moans and groans filled the silence in the alley. He captured Kida's lips for another kiss. The boy was a sweaty mass beneath him, mewing with pleasure. Izaya decided to make it even more interesting.

He pulled out of Kida and flipped him around. Izaya sat on the ground and lowered Kida on his member again. He groaned. He was being pulled deeper.

The pleasure stopped and Kida's world blurred when he was spun around. Before he could understand what had happened he was lowered on the man's lap. The member inside of him pressed at that spot even harder! Izaya lifted him up and slammed him down again. Both of them were breathing harshly, nearing their completion.

Izaya looked up at his other lover. Shizuo was clenching his fist, but Izaya could tell that it was in an attempt to restrain himself from doing…something. He decided to tease him a little.

"Shizu-chan… he's…so tight!" He said between pants. "And…hot!"

That was the final straw for Shizuo. After seeing the boy's reactions he was inclined to agree with Izaya. The boy was delicious. Shizuo had been strongly against the idea of Kida joining them, but now he was willing to try. Plus as the flea had put it earlier, if he disagreed than he would not be getting any… ever. Now as powerful as Shizuo was, he also knew that his fuck buddy was very dangerous. He would find some way to fulfill his promise. Not that Shizuo was afraid of him…

He had watched the show Izaya had given him. He was now painfully hard, barely managing to stop himself from joining them. The flea knew that! He moved away from the wall and stopped in front of the two. Izaya was grinning up, daring him to do something. Shizuo looked at the boy. Kida Masaomi as Izaya had said. He was the picture of sin. His eyes were dilated in pleasure, and his cheeks were red. And the moans! The boy could make someone hard just by looking at them and moaning. He could definitely see why Izaya wanted him. Shizuo kneeled before the boy and wrapped his arm around his neglected erection. It earned him another moan from that sinful mouth.

Kida jerked up when he felt a hand grab his member. His eyes locked with Shizuo's. Kida was far too gone to even think of protesting. He was getting pleasure from too sides and didn't know whether to push forward or to move back. He felt something build in the pit of his stomach. Izaya slammed him down particularly hard at the same time Shizuo moved his hand up. Kida stiffened and then came with a scream.

White clouded his vision. His whole body was pulsing and burning with pleasure. He rode his orgasm then limped against Shizuo. He felt something warm fill him up, but he didn't have enough strength to lift his head.

Izaya had felt the boy tightening around him. He was so close! Shizuo was also looking at him with that look that was reserved only for him. And Kida now he supposed. He thrusted one more time and came, while his eyes were locked with Shizuo's. Izaya moaned loudly something between Kida's and Shizuo's name. He was trembling when he felt the boy being removed from his lap. He leaned back on his arms, trying to catch his breath.

Izaya watched Shizuo carry Kida and then place him gently on the ground. The boy's eyes were half closed, but he was still conscious. Izaya was vaguely impressed with how well Kida had handled the situation.

He felt a presence hovering over him.

"Izaya-kun~" shivers went down Izaya's spine. "Your turn!" Shizuo leaned forward and captured Izaya's lips roughly. His hand was on Izaya's member , removing the used condom. He threw it somewhere, not even bothering to see where it landed.

Izaya could feel Shizuo's impatience and felt himself getting hard again. It usually took a lot of teasing to get Shizuo like that. He grinned. This was going to be fun!

A hand grabbed Izaya's arm and he was jerked up. Shizuo took off his jacket and tossed it near Kida. Izaya saw Kida blink confusedly at it then look in their direction. Izaya tossed him another seductive look then looked up at Shizuo. The hand that was holding his arm was shaking and Izaya was sure that he would bruise from the tight grip. Nothing new…

Shizuo kissed Izaya again, his hands taking off the already unbuckled pants. With one swift movement Izaya's pants were at his ankles. Then Shizuo ferociously attacked his neck. He was biting and licking, leaving marks on him. He roughly pushed Izaya to the ground, the smaller one letting out a groan as he fell on his back. He straddled the fallen man and continued his attack on the neck. Izaya's hands were gripping Shizuo's golden locks as if his life depended on it. Shizuo ripped Izaya's shirt, letting it fall to the ground. Izaya groaned. There, another shirt destroyed. He was thankful that at least this time Shizuo had taken off his pants instead of ripping them off too. It was uncomfortable to get home wearing only a jacket!

Nothing was gentle with those two. Shizuo moved down, licking and biting Izaya's nipples. Izaya buckled and moaned loudly. His hands tried to push Shizuo down. Shizuo didn't pay attention to them, completely focused on licking every inch of Izaya's torso.

The blond man stopped right before he got to Izaya's erection. The black haired one let out a strained groan. Shizu-chan was teasing him. Shizuo kissed his way back up. He licked Izaya's ear, then bit harshly. The man beneath him groaned.

Izaya got an idea. His arms went to Shizuo's pocket and retrieved another condom. He somehow managed to separate Shizuo from him. The blond man was looking down at him, while Izaya got on his knees. He ripped the package open with his mouth while giving the other a seductive look.

Shizuo moaned. Izaya's actions were driving him crazy with desire. He watched as Izaya slowly put the condom on his member. That was it! Shizuo growled and flipped Izaya on his knees.

Izaya's eyes widened. The growl signified the last string of Shizuo's control snapping. Shizuo hastily looked around for the lube. He was relieved when it was within arm's reach. He took it and clumsily opened the bottle, his hands shaking. Izaya was looking forward, watching as Kida jerk off. Izaya became even more aroused. He leaned his head on his palm and took deep breaths.

Shizuo coated his weeping member and without preparation plunged into Izaya. Both men groaned. Shizuo was fully sheathed. He groaned at the familiar tight heat. He pulled out and pushed back in. Izaya moaned and threw his head backwards, eyes closed in ecstasy. Shizuo scratched Izaya's back getting another loud moan from the smaller man. He continued thrusting in and out of Izaya, fastening the pace.

"Harder…Shizu-chan!" Izaya managed to say between gulps of air. Shizuo obliged, using more force than before. He bit Izaya's shoulder, making a small bleeding wound. He sucked on the blood and Izaya groaned. Izaya's hand moved to his neglected member, wrapping his fingers around it.

Izaya tried to keep his eyes open. He watched Kida jerk off while Shizuo was hitting his prostate again and again. The man was using such force that Izaya would have been pushed forward if not for Shizuo's tight grip on him.

Izaya knew that he won't be able to last much longer. He could feel Shizuo's thrusts get harder and more desperate. He closed his and threw his head back. Right there!

When Kida had regained his senses, he was greeted with the sight of Shizuo ravishing the man that had fucked him. The blond man was doing it with such ferocity that Kida's head spun. The black haired man was moaning loudly. His blush reappeared and he felt blood rush down. This only made Kida blush harder. He had never thought about his sexual preferences before, but the fact that the sight excited him, must say something. His hand grabbed his member and started moving slowly back and forth.

As the pace of the couple in front of him increased he sped up, matching them. He felt Izaya watching him with those red eyes. He got more aroused and sped up. They maintained eye contact, till a particularly hard thrust made Izaya throw his head back and let out a groan. Kida groaned. The sight was amazing! Kida saw Shizuo bite Izaya's shoulder. While he was doing the action he looked directly at Kida. After that Shizuo sucked and licked on the sore spot, eyes still glued on Kida. The smaller blond let out a small moan, his hand never stopping its movements. Kida was very close. Both Shizuo and the red eyed man were watching him. Their eyes were shining with such fire and passion that Kida couldn't contain it anymore. He groaned and stiffened.

Stars danced before his eyes as he came for the second time that evening. He muttered something incoherent and he convulsed then leaned back, trying to catch his breath.

Izaya saw Kida trough half-closed eyes. He was barely able to focus on the younger blond. He saw the small body stiffen as the boy reached completion again. Ah! Kida's face was enough to send him over the edge, combined with Shizuo's quiet groans in his year. He felt the rush of fire spreading, engulfing his whole body. With one last moan he came hard. His seed spilled on the concrete below him.

Shizuo had been watching the smaller blond jerk off. The sight, along with the tight heat that was surrounding his member and Izaya's moans almost managed to send him over the edge. The only thing that was stopping him was pure will.

When Kida came Shizuo almost lost it, then he felt Izaya tighten around him. It blurred his vision. This was too much!

Shizuo came with one final hard thrust. Exhausted, he fell on Izaya. Shizuo tried to muster the strength to move but he just lied on the black haired man. Both of them were sweaty and panting.

A few minutes passed. Each of the three was trying to regain his breathing. Shizuo finally recovered enough to get up. He stood on shaky legs and tried to make himself presentable. After fumbling with his zipper his trembling hands finally manager to finish the task.

He looked down at Izaya, who apparently had recovered enough to grin smugly at him. Izaya lifted his hand and Shizuo caught it, helping the smaller man up.

"See Shizu-chan! I told you it would be amazing! You should know that I'm always right!"

Shizuo grunted in agreement. He'd never say that out loud to Izaya. He moved around gathering the scattered clothes from the places they had been discarded at. He threw Izaya's pants at him.

"Shut up, flea!" Izaya grinned wider as if he could read Shizuo's thoughts. The blond man handed Izaya Kida's clothes. Izaya raised an eyebrow. What was he doing?

Ignoring him, Shizuo went and picked the silent Kida from his spot against the wall. The smaller blond whimpered at the movement. Everything hurt!

Izaya catching on what Shizuo was doing, approached them with another grin.

"Kida-kun." The boy looked at Izaya, his arms clutching to Shizuo's neck. Kida's face was in a grimace. Izaya knew that he'd be feeling very sore.

Shizuo gently placed Kida on his feet earning another whimper from the boy.

"Oww…!"

"You'll be sore for a day or two." Shizuo said.

Izaya kneeled before Kida and gently lifted one leg, then the other as he put Kida back his pants on. Kida blushed and looked to the side.

"I can do it myself." Was muttered but Izaya ignored him. Izaya chuckled and lifted a black silky article hanging on his finger.

"Those are useless now, Kida-kun" if possible the boy's blush increased. Izaya chuckled again and wonder how much redder he could make him.

"Izaya!" Shizuo growled at him. He had no patience for the smaller man's games right now. Izaya pouted and looked at Kida. He tossed the boxers in the piles of garbage.

"Shizu-chan is no fun!" he complained.

Despite his pain, Kida smiled. Shizuo lifted his arms, while Izaya put back Kida's shirt on.

Kida looked around. It had become dark, it was probably after ten. _Good, less people on the streets._ He tried to make a step forward, but cringed and stumbled back on Shizuo. Said man sighed and picked him up again, making the smaller blond squeak. Izaya approached them with his jacket on. They were ready to go.

Shizuo kicked at the garbage once, clearing a path for them.

"Now let's take Kida-kun home~."

* * *

**_Few days later…_**

_Skipping school the first week…What would my teachers say?_

After dropping Kida off in front of his apartment door, Kida had managed to drag himself to his bed, falling asleep immediately.

It was a good thing that his mother was working till midnight. It would've been a problem to have to explain to her why he was walking funny and why he had love bites all over his neck. He had stayed in his bed for two days. Every time he moved a sharp pain had shot up his spine…

And now he knew who the red-eyed man had been. Orihara Izaya. No wonder that the man had known his name and address. He had slept with the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro! And he had enjoyed it!

Now in the early April morning, Kida was walking slowly towards school. He had left early so he had a lot of time to get there. He was trying to clear his mind. His thoughts drifted back to that night… He couldn't stop thinking about it! It was driving him nuts!

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar furred jacket. Kida looked around in the crowd. Where did he go? Was he seeing things now?

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Kida jumped. A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"We're looking forward to the next time we play together, Kida-kuun~."

Kida shivered… Then as fast as Izaya had showed up, he was gone without a trace. There was only one thought in Kida's mind.

"Yabbe!"


End file.
